objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Da Awesome Battle Episode 8: Snack Time or Smack Time
MLG Agumon: Time for the next challenge. *MLG Agumon: Gotta Sweep lives. *Gotta Sweep: GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP *Sweepy: Would you stop? *MLG Agumon: CHALLENGE TIME The challenge is to make something for your Uncle Throbbus. If you need examples check this out.https://the-race-of-children.wikia.com/wiki/The_Race_Of_Children_Wiki Yeah sorry for the short intro. Answers *Kawanime~! **Kabloom: Very Special Mushroom Stew **Mechy: Mechanical Burger **Nahuel's Book: Blueberries *The Universal Tacos **TacoBell: Mexican Taco **Gumball Machine: A Gumball 4 her Aunt **Gaster Blaster: Dream Island **Skirt: Filet Mignon, Mashed Potatoes and Gravy, Vegetables, Fruit, and Water *Another Name **Baseball Cap: Grilled Chicken Fillet with Flame-Roasted Corn, Vegetables, and Tea **Pandora Book: The Internet **Starry: Unfortunate Fortune Cookie **Little Horn: The Universe *Ferocious Falcons (THE END IS NEAR FOR THIS TEAM) *Team 5 (next challenge is going to be a naming challenge) **Monstro: His teeth **Moneybags: Another Uncle Throbbus *Team 6 **Floor Lamp: Ice Cream 4 her Aunt **Lemon Lollipop: Hot Dog 4 her Aunt **Sphinx: A Very Comfy Pillow **Toc Man: Pac-Man RESULTS Okay, if anyone gave their AUNT (THROBBUS), THEY'RE GETTING -10! *Kawanime~! (56) **Kabloom: This time 20/30. Wonder what it tastes like... **Mechy: AH your Uncle Throbbus would probably be an ASTRO BOT FULLY EVOLVED. Waw. This time because you got bad scores from TSRITW you get 27/30. **Nahuel Book: Bland. 9/30. *The Universal Tacos (25) **TacoBell: MEXICAN TACO WHAT. Eh I have to be nice so 16/30. **Gumball Machine: YOU GAVE IT TO YOUR AUNT? ARE YOU SIRIUS? -10/30! **Gaster Blaster: Wow, Sans (if he's your uncle throbbus) would be proud of you. 29/30. **Skirt: That is TOTALLY lots of effort into your stuff. 30/30! *Another Name (18) **Baseball Cap: MMMMMMMM IT'S TIME FOR BASEBALL! YOU GOT 26/30, AND GET AN EXTRA 5 POINTS! **Pandora Book: Your Uncle Throbbus? 2/30, what if he's darn old? **Starry: BAD BAD BAD BAD GIRL. -20/30! **Little Horn: Okay, your Uncle Throbbus would be Big Horn? I guess 20/30 if I was your Uncle Throbbus, but it's gonna have to be 5/30 for sounding too evilish. *Ferocious Falcons (0, LOL!) *Team 5 (50) **Monstro: So I assume your Uncle Throbbus is... Monstro II? 19/30. **Moneybags: AW YES! UNCLE THROBBUS LOVES U. 30/30, with an additional 1 point! *Team 6 (6) **Floor Lamp: See Gumball Machine **Lemon Lollipop: See Gumball Machine **Sphinx: How comfy? I guess extremely comfy. (feels it) VERY COMFY... (falls to sleep, and forgets to judge it) **Toc-Man: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz......................................... ***Toc-Man - UH, MLG AGUMON? I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SAY 30/30! ***Shoutmon X2 - I'll punch him to awake mode! ***(kills MLG Agumon) ***Shoutmon X2 - Whoops! Anyways Sphinx gets 21/30 and Toc-Man gets 25/30! ***(MLG Agumon revives) ***Toc-Man kills Shoutmon X2 SO THE TOKENS *Mechy gets a Win Token. *Skirt gets a Win Token. *Baseball Cap gets a Revenge Token. *Gotta Sweep gets poo. Congrats on not doing the challenge! We give this to first-places who didn't do the challenge. *Moneybags gets a Win Token. *Toc-Man gets a Win Token. USE YOUR WIN TOKENS WISELY PEEPS. I've changed my mind as now they only remove 1/3 of your votes! Anyways Gotta Sweep's eliminated, and Ferocious Falcons is the first team. Their trophy is the POO Trophy, which is not actually a trophy, but rather a big poo.